This project constitutes the final phase of a 14-year longitudinal program of research in which probability samples of the adult population of the United States have been interviewed at intervals to measure drinking practices, problems associated with alcohol, and changes in alcohol use and alcohol problems over time. The proposal calls for two years of funding to complete the final analysis of changes in drinking problems over time, through the conducting of a supplementary followup survey of approximately 950 men and women who were initially interviewed in 1964-5 and again in 1967. These data will be combined with data from the current 1974 followup survey of men initially interviewed in 1969, to yield a combined sample of approximately 1,200 men and 425 women for analysis of changes in drinking behavior and problems. Particular emphasis will be devoted to the effects upon drinking of such environmental influences as changes in roles and status and social controls inhibiting or facilitating drinking, as well as upon the differential effects of such demographic variables as socio-economic status, sex, age, ethno-cultural origins, and residence in geographic areas of traditionally high or low tolerance for drinking.